Various thin film layers for semiconductor devices may be deposited with atomic layer deposition (ALD) processes. Under some conditions, some ALD processes may be unable to saturate the wafer, leading to incomplete film deposition on the wafer, film islanding, and film thickness variation. Some approaches to address incomplete film deposition may include longer dosing times to saturate the wafer surface with film precursor. However, extended dosing time may waste valuable precursor during film nucleation phases. The additive effect of extending processing time may diminish process tool throughput, requiring the installation and maintenance of additional process tools to support a production line. Further, films produced by such approaches may have physical, chemical, or electrical characteristics that provide inadequate device performance.